martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Crimson Strifecloud
He's the current Crimson Dragon Envoy of Crimson Light World Crimson Dragon Envoy, Crimson Strifecloud, son of a World King, also known as the Battle King! Moreover, he had once married the 10,000 year proud daughter of heaven of the Ancient Phoenix Clan! Their family was a Divine Blood Family. Although their bloodline couldn’t compare with the bloodline of the Ancient Phoenix by far, his bloodline was inherently inherited through birth. Appearance 40,000 years ago This man wore red armor with a purple cape fluttering behind him. He was tall and his shoulders were broad, his aura filled with energy! He had a five foot long great sword. Current At this time, in the distant Crimson Light Word, in an endless space of fire, a tall and broad middle-aged man with long crimson hair was sitting down. Personality The current him was no longer the insolent and brash youth that he was in the past, all those tens of thousands of years ago. This was because he was now well aware of how difficult every step was after becoming a Holy Lord. He had already been stuck behind the hurdle that prevented him from becoming a World King for 15,000 years by now. Without some heaven-defying lucky chance, there simply wasn’t any possibility for him to make another breakthrough in his life.Chapter 1221 – First in a Great World Synopsis When he was 25,000 years old he had already reached the peak of the Holy Lord realm. Now, he either spent his time perceiving the Laws and Concepts, closed up in diligent cultivation, travelled for enjoyment, or sought lucky chances of his own in dangerous lands. Even so, he had still been stuck at this step for a full 15,000 years! Background Crimson Strifecloud cannot be considered someone of our Ancient Phoenix Clan, so he certainly would not succeed the position of Patriarch. He is the 196th son of the Crimson Light World’s current World King. This person has had an extremely high compatibility with the Fire Laws since the day he was born. 40,000 years ago, in order for our Ancient Phoenix Clan to curry favor with the Crimson Light World’s World King, the Patriarch chose his most outstanding daughter, a little princess with the perfect Ancient Phoenix bloodline, and married her off to Crimson Strifecloud. Afterwards, Crimson Strifecloud stayed in the Ancient Phoenix Clan for a period of time, and even participated in the Ancient Phoenix smelting trial at headquarters. At that time, when Crimson Strifecloud rushed through the Ancient Phoenix smelting trial, all other geniuses of my Ancient Phoenix Clan were completely swept away by him! No one was able to come close to comparing with him! It might as well have been described as a crane amongst chickens! Can you imagine that? In the entire Ancient Phoenix Clan, out of 100 billion people, there was not a single genius that was able to stand tall and proud in front of Crimson Strifecloud, because they did not have the courage or qualifications to do so!” As Huo Violentstone spoke to here, he seemed to reminisce about the past, a bit emotional. The Crimson Strifecloud he spoke of was the true name of the Battle King. 40,000 years ago, Huo Violentstone had also been one of the Ancient Phoenix Clan’s geniuses. But, to achieve the Thousand Slaughter within the Illusionary God Combat Array… such a feat left him feeling impotent and frustrated. He couldn’t imagine just how Crimson Strifecloud had managed to pass it! He took a deep breath and humorlessly said, “And, the greatest mockery of all is that all the high level figures of the Ancient Phoenix Clan at that time actually constantly praised and kissed the ass of that Crimson Strifecloud as he went through the Ancient Phoenix smelting trial. They personally delivered the primordial yin and bloodline strength of our little princess to him, and then cheered as he stepped over all of the geniuses of our clan. Finally, they also gave him a massive amount of resources. So, tell me, isn’t that just so cheap and pathetic? Techniques Tyrant Ether Blood * A martial skill comprehended from a transcendent divine might jade slip. * Crimson Strifecloud suddenly chopped down with his sword. At this time, he was like the world itself, wielding control of heavenly retribution, and his sword was the judgement of the Heavenly Dao! * What Crimson Strifecloud practiced wasn’t a true Transcendent Divine Might, but a cultivation method that the Crimson Light World King had perceived through a shattered jade slip. Ultimately, it could only be considered the Crimson Light World King’s self-created technique. Quotes * (Crimson Strifecloud looked at Lin Ming and guffawed) “Hahaha, I never imagined that after so many years someone would finally be able to reach this step! Ancient Phoenix Clan, you fellows aren’t as shabby as I thought you were!”Chapter 1032 – Old Sorrows, New Hate * (Leering at Lin Ming) “Speak your name, peasant! When I completed the Illusionary God Combat Array’s Thousand Slaughter in the past, all of the so-called ‘geniuses’ that attempted the same smelting trial as me were simply nothing more than a pile of unsightly garbage, nothing but a crowd of trash! To think that they dared to call themselves the chosen prides of heavens, how ridiculous! I left behind a wisp of my divine sense to see just what genius of the Ancient Phoenix Clan would barely be able to reach here. But, I was left disappointed. For 40,000 years no one appeared, until you. You just manage to qualify for the likes of I to remember your name. Now, tell me your name!” * (Crimson Strifecloud gave a loud shout and energy rapidly revolved through his entire body.) “My Crimson Light World’s World King Family bloodline is called Scorching Blood, where our blood is like fire! After transforming our bodies, we can stimulate the bloodline of our family! Our combat strength can increase by multiple times! And as for you? Can you become a phoenix? Your Ancient Phoenix Clan has developed for all this time and yet you are still only a Holy Land level sect! A World King has never appeared within your clan, and they never will! Even extreme characters like Xiao Daoji or Huo Burning Heaven are only nearing the realm of a World King. In the vast Divine Realm, they are simply nothing to speak of at all! But me, I come from a World King Family! Our family has existed for several hundreds of millions of years and we have produced three World Kings! Your bloodline is doomed to forever be inferior to mine!”Chapter 1034 – Scorching Blood VS Phoenix Blood * (To Crimson Wishjade, humiliated) “Haven’t you embarrassed yourself enough with your loss!? "If you are weaker than others, then what else can you say by being insulted like this! I already warned you: do not be arrogant! Do not be conceited!"Chapter 1241 – Too Shameless Trivia * Battle King of 40,000 years ago * 196th son of the Crimson Light World’s current World King * married the 10,000 year proud daughter of heaven of the Ancient Phoenix Clan References Category:Crimson Light World Category:Human Race Category:Divine Realm Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Crimson Light Holy Lands